The first kiss
by KNDfreak
Summary: Takes place in teens. There's a prom and kuki really wants to go. But who will take her? The cool fly boy a.k.a the kid? Or the jerk and pervert wally? 34
1. The pervert wally!

A sheet of raven black hair blew with the wind and the leaves. The girl looked around with a smile on her face. She saw little childern playing, grown-ups laughing and couples hugging/kissing. She sighed and went to the graveyard. She looked down and touch the stone.

"Oh mama, things are going little rough, but we can make it. Papa miss you though." The wind blew as the girl closed her eyes.

"Yes, I'll tell him." She laughed. Again, the wind blew.

"I know. She's doing okay. Her boyfriend, not so sure. I think I gotta hold papa back if he does anything to his angel." The girl said. The wind blew again.

"I know. I love you too." She said as the wind kisses her cheek. The girl went back to the park.

"Watch out!" A voice cried.

"Huh?" The girl looked up and duck just in time before the ball hit her head. Then a little boy came running.

"Sorry." The girl giggled.

"It's okay, just make sure you watch where you're throwing." She said. The little boy nodded and went to get his ball. The girl watched him. _Reminds me of a certain someone._ She thought as walked out of the park. The girl just kept walking until she got home.

"I'm home." She yelled. Her father came from the kitchen.

"Just in time. We're having sushi tonight." He said with a smile. The girl smiled.

"Where's mushi?" The girl asked.

"Upstairs with her boyfriend. Honestly, she could have any guy she wants, but she choose..." Her father paused.

"A beatle. I'm just glad one of my childern doesn't go with the other one." He said. The girl shook her head and glared.

"Trust me, papa, I wouldn't go out with him if he's the last boy standing! He's a total jerk and a pervert to the fact." She said as she walked upstairs.

"Just keep that in mind sweetie." Her father said, smiling.

"Hey kuki." A voice said. The girl turned to see

"WALLY?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!!!!!" Kuki screamed.

"Your father." He responded.

"But he hates you!"

"Yet he let me in." Wally smirked.

"What now? Throw pencils at me like you usually do?" Kuki asked. Wally chuckled as he moved a little bit closer.

"Nope." He wispered in her ear. Kuki blushed as she felt something wet against her ear, but not noticing a hand going lower and lower and lower...

"PERV!!!!!" She screamed as she pushed him away.

"Come on, don't be like that." Wally chuckled.

"Get out." Kuki said.

"Fine. See ya tommorrow babe." Kuki blushed in anger.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Fine honey." Wally left. Kuki rolled her eyes as she went in her sister's room.

"OMG!!" The two couples stopped kissing and looked at her.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" Mushi yelled, throwing a rainbow monkey at her. The door closed before the rainbow monkey could make it. Kuki sighed as she went to her room. _Stupid perv. The nerve of him to feel on me like he knows me! He does not know Kuki Sanban like that!_ She thought.

"Kuki! Mushi! Dinner!" Mr. Sanban yelled. Kuki sighed as she got up. _And I have to deal with him tommorrow in school._ She groaned. _Why can't he pick on somebody else? Why me?!!_ She thought as she went down the steps.

"Bye joey!" Mushi said. Joey smiled and walked away.

"See ya!" He yelled.

"See ya!" She yelled. Kuki rolled her eyes.

"What do you see in him?" Kuki asked.

"He's cute, loving, and treats me with respect." Mushi said.

"Not all beatles." Kuki mumbled.

"Well, yours is just a pervert." Mushi shot back and walked to the kitchen. Kuki stopped and blushed. Hers? Wally wasn't hers!

"FYI, he's not mine and he may be a pervert, but he's pretty good friend!" Kuki protest.

"Sooo...you're sticking up for him now?" Mushi asked.

"No I just- Ugh! Never mind." Kuki said, stomping towards the table.

"I'm just saying." Mushi said, with a sly smirk.

**End Transmission**

How do u like? Good or bad? Horrible? Should never read it? Please R&R


	2. The prom and I'm dateless

Kuki was wearing a nice light green shirt with thin straps and nice black skirt with a small chain belt around her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was also wearing light pink lip gloss that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Bye dear!" Her father yelled.

"Bye dad!" She shouted and walked to school. Then she spotted her best friend, abby.

"Hey abs." Kuki said. Abby turned around to see kuki.

"Hey kuki." She said, walking towards her.

"So...what's this about you and wally in your house?" Abby asked, eyeing kuki. Kuki blushed.

"Nothing happen! All he did was lick my ear and-" She stopped when she saw abby looking at her weird.

"What?"

"He lick your ear?" Abby repeated. Kuki nodded. Abby shook her head and kept walking.

"So after that...cute sort of in a gross way thing, what happen next." Abby said.

"You know what he did to ruin a g-"

"Ah HA!"

"No, ab, it's not like that!"

"You said it was a good moment! You liked it!"

"Nuh-uh! I was going to say gross moment!"

"Whatever. Liar." Abby mumbled. Kuki punched her in her arm playfully.

"Yeah, so what? What about you and haogie? Hmm?" Abby blushed.

"Nuthin's going on!" She yelled. Kuki was taking back.

"He's with fanny. That's all to him. Fanny this! Fanny that! I'm sick of fanny!" Abby yelled. Kuki blinked.

"Was it something I said?" Abby sighed.

"No, it's just that...fanny has been on his mind lately and I can't seem to snap him out of it." Abby mumbled.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Kuki asked.

"No. And I'm not gonna." Abby said like a little 4 year old child would.

"Abby, you have to! How do you know that fanny's on his mind?!" Kuki said.

"And what if he looks at me strangely?! What if he ask me why do I care?!"

"Tell him how you feel."

"Riiiiiiiiiight. And I'm suppose to take adivce from a girl who can't admit her feelings for a certain pervert." Kuki frozed.

"What are you talking about?" Abby smirked.

"Come on, kuki. Everyone can see it. Though you act like to despise him, deep down, you know you love him." Kuki blushed.

"Like a brother!"

"Really? If you love him like a brother, you wouldn't be so uptight with the girls _he_ choose."

"Hey! It's not my fault half of the girls he choose are either sluts or whores!"

"Riiiiight. But jenny muffins was a nice, sweet, little girl."

"So?"

"You're hopless."

"Right back at cha."

"You love wally and you can't admit it!"

"You love hoagie and you can't admit it!"

"Don't come asking me for some help when you missed your chance!"

"I won't cause you know why? You'll be too busy to crying when hoagie asks fanny to the dance!"

"..." Kuki looked at her. Abby's eyes were filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean none of it! I-I was just copying off what you said!" Kuki said.

"No. Not that." She wispered then pointed. Kuki looked at see haogie holding hands with fanny.

"Oh...lets go." Kuki said pushing her towards the school enterance. Soon the two girls ran into the one, the only cool kid on the block, the kid or ace.

"Hey kooks." Kuki looked at him and smiled.

"Hey the kid." She said.

"Call me ace." Ace said.

"Okay."

"So, kooks, do you have a date for the prom?" Kuki froze. The prom was like two weeks away! How can she forget?!

"Kooks?"

"Yes, she does." A voice growled. Kuki and ace turned around to see wally.

"Who then?" Ace asked, frowning and folding his arms.

"Me."

"You?"

"YOU?!?!" Kuki yelled.

"Yes me." Wally growled and grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Kuki blushed and looked at ace. He looked at her and sighed.

"Oh well. Later kooks." Before kuki could responed, ace turned and left. Then kuki glared at wally. Now he was really in for it.

**End Transmission**

Ooooh, wally's in trouble! What happens now? Find out in chapter three. Please R&R.


	3. Why, why, why!

"You...you...you...YOU!"

"What?"

"Why did you say that?!"

"Say what?"

"That I have a date!"

"I dunno." Kuki fell down anime style.

"Then why in the world did it slip out of your mouth?!"

"Didn't think." Again, kuki fell down anime style. She sighed.

"So now what?" Wally blushed.

"I'll take you to the dance." He mumbled. Kuki looked at him.

"Fine...I guess." Wally smiled.

"Thanks. Pick you up around 8:30?"

"Wally...the prom starts at 8!"

"Well...6?"

"Fine." Wally smiled and left. Kuki mumbled something under her breath before turning around and walking away. Later, kuki was at lunch.

"So...you and wally, huh? No surprise." Kuki nearly choked and looked up. A girl with black raven hair, wearing a black top with fishnet sleeves, wearing black pants with a skeleton belt on was standing behind her. She had a little bit of purple make up too.

"Vicky?"

"Please...call me danni." Danni said.

"Why the change of name?" Danni shivered.

"I always hate the name vicky." She said. Kuki shrugged.

"And what was that about me and wally?"

"Are you two together?" Danni asked.

"No." Kuki quickly said. Danni raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Whatever." Kuki sighed.

"He's only taken me to the prom because of the his big mouth." She mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

"You know...it could only mean he likes you." Danni said.

"What?"

"Not trying to be a match-maker, but think about it. He could have any girl he wants, yet he still goes after you even when you tell him off." Kuki thought for a moment.

"I don't think so. I think he's just getting on my nerves." She said. Danni looked at her.

"Fine. Believe in what you say." She mumbled. After that, kuki went to her class, thinking about what danni said. _Could he like me? Even when I tell him off? No he couldn't. But..._ Her thoughts were intterupted when she heard something.

"Hey kooks." She turned around to see ace coming.

"Hey ace." She smiled.

"So wally is taking you to the prom." He said, knowing full well that wally will be coming soon and kuki doesn't.

"You're still on this, huh?"

"I really wanted to take you." He mumbled. Kuki blushed slightly, not knowing wally was ten feet away, hearing the conversation. _Well...I always did have a crush on him and wally did lie. I bet he's already with someone._ She growled at the thought, but shook it off.

"You can still." Ace looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Wally was just lying. He really didn't mean it. I'm still single. Would you take me?" She asked.

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Well...alright." Kuki squealed.

"But you can't tell wally." She said.

"Don't worry kuki, I already know." Kuki frozed at the voice. She turned around to see wally standing at the coner of the wall. Ace just stood there, smirking.

"H-hi w-wally! H-how long have yo-" Wally glared at her, then him before walking away.

"It's alright. No need to ask me." He said. Even though his face is turned, kuki still the feeling that he was glaring at her. She sighed. Just what was she thinking?

**End Transmission**

Finally! In all my stories, wally always been the one to blame. Now it's kuki's turn. Please R&R.


	4. Forgiveness and a surprise

Kuki ran after him.

"Wait wally!" She said, but wally just kept walking.

"Wally, let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you consider that I was lying so you went back to ace? Cause I understand that perfectly." Wally said, glaring at her.

"Were you?" Wally blushed, but still looked angry.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. Now it's kuki's turn to be angry.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stab your back!"

"Whatever."

"Wallabee beatles!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!" Wally snatched up his arm, making kuki fall to the ground. Kuki looked at him in shocked as wally glared at her. He stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Just...leave me alone." Kuki got up.

"No...not until we talk about this."

"Talk about what? Isn't this what you wanted?" Kuki looked at the ground.

"You always said that you couldn't stand me." She looked at him now.

"Guess you got your wish. Later." He mumbled and left. Kuki sighed and walked away. Few mintues later, kuki was in her homeroom, thinking about wally. _Did I really hurt him? Wally's a tough boy he couldn't let one little thing hurt him like that. But maybe it wasn't because of that. Maybe...it was something else, but what? Is it true what danni said? Did he really like me? No! Not true! That can't be true!_ Kuki sighed again. _I'll apologize after school. Maybe then he cooled off._ Kuki thought and payed attention before the teacher notice. Soon school was out and kuki was looking for wally.

"Wally!" She gasped and ran after him. There, she saw nigel and hoagie smiling weakly.

"Wally!" Wally turned around without an expression on his face. Was he angry? Was he sad? What was he?

"Wally, look I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kuki said.

"I forgive you." Kuki smiled.

"Because I'm going to the prom with jenny." Kuki's smile turned into a frown with a shock face.

"WHAT?!! JENNY MUFFINS?!!" She screamed.

"Yep. She was the only one who didn't have a date so I-"

"You thought it would be cool if you dated someone else?!" Kuki asked angrily.

"No. I thought since she didn't have a date and appearently so did I, I decided to date her instead." Wally said. Kuki frown, but turned into a smirk.

"Oh I get it. You're paying me back because of what I did." She said. Wally frowned.

"Why do you think this has something to do with you? Were you part of my problem?" Kuki looked shocked. And here she was thinking wally didn't have a brain!

"I-I guess not."

"Okay then, so this has nothing to do with you. See ya later...maybe." Then he left, leaving kuki in the cold. Yep he was really really mad.

**End Transmission**


	5. What now?

"How could he do this to me?! Huh?! How?!" Kuki screamed as she paced on the floor and abby watching.

"I thought you didn't like him." Abby mumbled. Kuki stopped.

"I don't!"

"Then why do you care about him dating jenny muffins?" Abby asked. Kuki blushed. Why did she care?

"I don't! It's just that I don't want him to date her!!" Kuki lied.

"Right. So you what him to stay home?"

"No!"

"You want him to go the prom?"

"Yes!"

"With any girl?"

"No!"

"With you?"

"Yes-Oh no." Abby smirked at her own trick.

"Hate to say this gurl," She started.

"But you're in love with him." Kuki blushed.

"You're just in denial." She continued. The blush grew as kuki's eyes went wide.

"I'm not in denial! I just don't like the girls he wants." She mumbled. Abby looked at her.

"Liar." Abby said. Kuki blushed more and more red.

"Tell me, why isn't it okay to say you love him?" Abby asked. Kuki looked at the wall she was facing. Why wasn't it okay?

"I-I don't know. I just thought-" She paused. Abby smirked.

"Oh...my...god! I finally get it." She flopped down on the bed.

"And not only did I screw up his feelings, I made him feel like I rejected him!" She said.

"What about you? Seeing how you're always jealous whenever he's with a girl." Kuki frowned. Where was her brain?

"Awww, man!"

"So...what are you going to do?" Kuki sighed. What was she going to do?

"I...don't know. I could try talkin to him again."

"That's the spirit!" Abby patted her back and smiled.

"But...what if he don't believe me?" Kuki said, tears threatening to spill. Abby frowned.

"You are on your own." She mumbled.

"I was afraid of that. He'll never forgive me!" Kuki whined, tears slipping. Abby hugged her.

"I don't think he'll be that cold."

"Abby, he got smart with me today, he yelled at me. In other words, he told me off." Kuki said with more tears rolling down.

"What now?" For once, abby didn't have the slightest idea.

**End Transmission**

**Short, but it was just a little girl chat. Please R&R**


	6. Regrets

"Hey wally! Wait!" Wally turned around to see abby running towards him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you. It's about kuki." Wally grunted.

"What about her?" He said in a annoying tone.

"Come on, don't be like that. I know she's not the brightest bulb, but at least hear her out." Abby said.

"Why should I?"

"Cause if you don't, that fly boy over there," Abby pointed to the kid, who was talking to kuki.

"Will have her heart." Wally shrugged.

"Am I suppose to care?"

"Wally, please. Kuki really needs to talk to you."

"And I already talk to her. She doesn't feel the same so why should I bother." A laughter was heard. The two turned to see the kid and kuki. And it looks like they're having a grand time. Wally frowned.

"See? Like I said, why should I bother?" Wally turned and walked away. Abby frowned and walked over to kuki.

"Hey abby." Kuki said with a smile.

"Did you forget about the _plan_?" Kuki looked slightly confused.

"You know...the _plan_ the one with wally in it." Kuki gasped.

"Oh yeah that plan. Excuse me." The kid nodded as kuki and abby walked away.

"Like I said, did you forget?" Abby wispered.

"No why?"

"Well it seems that you and ace was having a grand time over there." Abby said. Kuki gulped.

"You mean...?" Abby nodded.

"Drat. Wally!" Kuki ran after him.

"Kuki wait, I dont think-" But it was too late. Kuki turned the coner and saw a shocking moment. Tears formed. Wally and jenny broke apart. Jenny blushed but kept smiling. For a long time, they didn't talk. Kuki bit her lip, trying to fight the tears. Wally, on the other hand, looked afraid. He hadn't mean to kiss jenny, it just slipped. Kuki gasped, but just kept her mouth closed. Jenny looked at the two.

"Pick me up at 6?" She wispered. Wally nodded, eyes still on kuki. Jenny moved away. Kuki looked at her and she looked at kuki. Jenny smiled.

"You wish that was you." She wispered and left. Kuki turned to wally, not caring abou the smart comment.

"I'm sorry...for the interruption." Kuki said in a crack voice. Emerald eyes was still on her.

"I'll leave you alone now." She started to run away, tears spilling. Nigel and hoagie looked at her as she passed by.

"Uh ho." Hoagie mumbled. Kuki just passed everyone, not caring about the mumbles and wispers, and stopped in the girl's bathroom. She slid down to the floor and cried, hiding her face from the world. _If only I knew what I known today._ Kuki sighed and wiped away the tears. _I'm too late. And I'm sorry. _She thought as more tears rolled down.

**End Transmission**

**NOOOOOOOO! That was toooooo short! (pouts) Please R&R**


	7. A real forgiveness

Kuki sadly walked home, face down to the ground. _I'm such a idiot!_ Her head screamed, but the louder it is, the more sadden she becomes. _Why didn't I see it before?_ She thought. _It doesn't matter now. I broke his heart and he broke mines. It's funny how life can play you like a fool._ She open the door.

"I'm home." She said in a sighed. Her father came out.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" He asked. Kuki sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said as she went upstairs. Her father looked worried. Kuki open the door to her room and layed on the bed, tears still falling. _I only hope he can forgive for what I done._ Then she turn on her radio. Then she broke down. _Come on, it's not that bad. You still can talk to him before the prom. Which is next Friday._ Kuki nodded as she got up and walked downstairs.

"I'll be back dad." She sniffled.

"Okay honey. Bye!" Her dad yelled. _YEAH! That's the spirit! Go and talk him! He'll forgive you...probably._ She walked to his house, only to see his father standing there.

"Ahh! It's a Sanaban!"

"It's...sanban." Kuki corrected.

"Are you the one joey's going out with?!" Wally's father asked.

"No!" Kuki said.

"So you're one who broke my little kid's heart, heh? All you sanabans are the same." Mr. Beatles mumbled.

"Forgive him dear." Wally's mother said. (A/n: Well the two fathers hate each other and the two mothers like each other. Go figure.)

"Wally's upstairs with his new girlfriend." Mrs. Beatles smiled. Kuki gulped.

"O-oh. I-I'll come back some other time t-then." She said in a wispered and left.

"Stupid sanaban." Mr. Beatles mumbled.

"Sweetie." Mrs. Beatles said before she slapped him upside of his head.

"Knock it off." She said in a glare. Mr. Beatles gulped

"O-okay." Mrs. Beatles smiled and went off. Meanwhile, wally heard the whole thing. _I think it's time to talk to her._ He thought.

"Wally, can you help me?" Jenny said.

"Sure." Wally mumbled. The next day, wally tried to find kuki, but only to see ace coming towards her. Then kuki turned around to see wally...a few feets away. She towards him, leaving ace. _Stupid fly boy_

"Hey wally...can I talk to you? Please?" Kuki asked. Wally nodded.

"First, hear me out when I say, there's nothing going on between me and ace." She said.

"Stop calling him that." Wally said.

"Why? Oh whatever. Second, I'm so, so very, very, very sorry. I was wrong. So wrong that the way I treated you from far back. I didn't mean any of it." Kuki said, knowing full well that whatever she has to say will probably be rejected.

"Third, Please don't go out with jenny. I know that's your choice, but I don't trust her."

"You say that to every girl I date. Or tried." Wally said.

"I have my reasons!"

"What are they?" Kuki blushed. _Cause I hate to see you with someone else._

"You don't know with they playing with you or not!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Fine. Whatever." Kuki grunted.

"I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I can see that." Again, kuki grunted, but calm down.

"Please forgive me." She said. Wally sighed.

"I forgive you, but I'm still going with jenny." Kuki sighed as she walked back to her locker.

"Hey kooks." Ace said.

"Still on?" He asked. Kuki slowly nodded.

"Good." Then he left. Kuki sighed again and went to class. The class...she had...with wally. She groaned.

"Well it's kinda better to have him instead of ace." She mumbled and walked away.

**End Transmission**


	8. Hook up

**Okay, before we go on, I want say...THANK YOU! This is the farthest I've been in a story (besides Hurt and Betrayal, but I don't think people like it that much as this one) Trust me when I say this, at the end of this story, you'll be glad you've read it! (smiles) I might even write a valentine's day story after this. Again, thank you and review this chapter.**

Time was almost up. She sighed sadly, knowing the prom will be in three more days. _How could I been so stupid?!!!!_ Was the only thought.

"Kuki?" Kuki looked up to see her best friend, hoagie.

"Oh, hi hoagie." She smiled.

"So...what's going on between you and wally?" Kuki sighed.

"Nothing except I think I screw up this time." Kuki said before groaning.

"That didn't help me, but okay. So how's abby?" _Well speak of the devil...maybe I can hook them up._ Kuki thought as she lifted up her head.

"She's fine. How's fanny?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes it is. Did you screw up the date?" Hoagie looked at her weirdly.

"Wha? We've never been on dates!!!" _YES!!!!!!!!!_

"Well why are hanging around?" Kuki asked.

"Cause the stupid teacher says she needs more help with math and cause I'm the best one when it comes to math, she picked me." Hoagie mumbled. Kuki just smiled. _Go teacher! Go teacher! Go, go, go!_

"Oh. Well, abby thought you two were dating." Kuki 'accidentally' slipped with a sly smile on her face.

"What?"

"Yeah, she thought you two were dating. She was _**VERY**_ jealous." Kuki lied. She wasn't THAT jealous

"Really?" Hoagie blushed. Kuki nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause she likes you." Hoagie blushed again.

"S-she does?" Kuki nodded.

"Truth be told, she really, really likes you. And hoping you would date her sometime." Now that was a total lie.

"The hell I would! I like her too! Is it too late?"

"No, no. It's never too late in my book." Kuki said with another sly smiled.

"Okay! I'll ask her out right now! Later kuki!"

"Later!" Hoagie left. Kuki laughed. _She will kill me, but thank me at the end._ She thought and started towards the door.

"Hey kooks!" Kuki groaned. She just had enough of this boy!

"Hey ace." Kuki said dryly.

"Wanna hang out today?" Ace asked.

"Actually, I think I should go home."

"Come on, just the movies? We can see the first ever rainbow monkey movie." Ace said.

"I'm actually out of rainbow monkeys now."

"Well what about 'Last Holiday'? Just the movies."

"Well...okay." _Only to shut him up! He cause me alot of trouble._ Kuki thought, nearly glaring at him.

"Are you okay?" Ace said.

"Yeah."

"Great! Pick you up by 6?" Kuki nodded and ace left. Kuki sighed before beging grabbed. She smiled weakly when she saw abby, who was glaring at her.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do!" _So she found out._ Kuki thought.

"Did you say 'yes'?" Kuki asked.

"Matter of fact, I did, but that's none of your bussiness!" Abby yelled, blushing because of the embarrassment. Kuki chuckled.

"I only had to do what's right."


	9. The movie

Kuki sighed as she checked her clock. 5:59. She looked herself. _You're not going out with the hottest boy on earth you know._ Her thoughts snarled at her, but only to realize they were talking about wally. She blushed. The doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Mushi yelled.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is kuki here?" _No, she went to mississippi._ Mushi thought.

"Yeah. Kuki! You're friend is here!" She knew that kuki likes wally so she wasn't going to tease her about ace.

"Actually, I'm her-"

"Here I am." Kuki said, grabbing her coat and pulled ace out the door. _The poor fool. Don't he know her heart is already taken?_ Mushi thought. Sooner or later, the two was at the movies.

"Want popcorn?" Ace asked.

"Actually, I just want some skittles." Kuki said.

"Okay. Two bags of skittles please." The lady gave them their skittles. Then they walked toward the theater of 'last holiday'. They sat quietly in the dark, watching the movie until ace kissed her! Kuki squealed a little, but stopped as her hands layed against his chest and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!?" She loudly wispered.

"Kissing you. What's the problem?" Kuki was about to speak when suddenly...

"Kuki?" Kuki turned around to see wally. She gulped.

"Hey wally." She wispered.

"Hey dude." Ace said. Wally glared at him, but gave kuki the look of pity. She felt small. _Did he see...? He couldn't have! _Kuki's eyes turned towards wally, who was sitting with his 'girlfriend', jenny. _Why is she here??? Oh wally..._ She never got to finish when something brought her back.

"Wally?" Kuki looked at him.

"Yeah?" Wally said.

"I-I n-need t-to talk to y-you." Kuki gasped. She never studder in her life!

"What?"

"Well...um...what did you see before you called out my name?"

"Alot to know you never ment that you were sorry." _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He saw me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I-it wasn't my fault! Please believe me!" Kuki begged.

"Why should I?" Kuki blushed as her breathing became more faster.

"Because...because...because..."

"Yes?" Kuki didn't know what to say. _Just say I love you!_ That sounded so much easier in her head. Kuki couldn't take it no more.

"Kuki?" The blush wouldn't go away and the pressure wouldn't either...kuki fainted.

**End Transmission**


	10. Getting ready

"What did you do?!"

"What do you mean 'what did you do'?!"

"It's your fault she fainted!"

"How?! By taking over her body and make her faint?!"

"You and your questions!"

"Whatever." About that time, kuki open her eyes to see wally and ace going at it.

"W-what happen?" She asked. Ace ran towards her and hugged her. Wally growled slightly.

"You fainted. I took you back home-"

"You mean, 'we'?"

"Fine. _WE_ took you back home." Ace grunted.

"Oh. Sorry for cutting the movies short." She wanted to said 'date', but somehow, felt it was uncomfortable. Ace frowned.

"That's okay. We could always do it some other time." _But I don't want some other time._ Kuki thought.

"Well, I better go. Bye kuki." Ace said, ignoring wally's persents. Wally glared at him. (A/n: The more I write this, the more it sounds like inuyasha and kouga.) Kuki waved a good-bye.

"What do you see in him?" Kuki turned to meet his eyes. They were filled with...I don't know, anger and jealously?

"What?" Kuki said, frowning.

"What do you see in him?" Wally repeated.

"I'm not going out with him if that's what you mean."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kuki nodded. For the first time in history, since they've met, they were talking like normal people.

"But why are you hanging around with him?" Wally asked. This time, his eyes held sadness and fear. But what was he afraid of?

"I feel like I need to. After all, I do like him." She said before she stopped. _Baka._ Was her thought. Wally freezed, but sighed.

"Oh."

"I mean, I _did_, but now I like someone else." Kuki said. _Great, now he thinks I'm in love with some other dude._ She thought.

"Oh. Okay, well, see ya at the prom." Wally mumbled and left. Kuki sighed. She...was so screwed. The next day, kuki was helping abby picking out a dress.

"How about this one?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, that's good."

"Kuki! You've been saying that for the other three dresses!"

"And yet I'm still here." Abby frowned.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I think I screw my relationship with wally. I don't think we can even be friends anymore." Kuki replied.

"Depends. What you do?"

"I told him I like someone else." She said.

"Yep, you're screwed."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Abby looked at her.

"Why don't you just tell him on the day of the prom? Which is tommorrow." She said. Kuki thought about it.

"Hmm, I guess." Kuki mumbled. Abby smiled and patted her back.

"That's the spirit!"

"Say, I ment to ask you; who are you going with to the prom?" Kuki asked. Abby blushed and looked away.

"Hoagie." She said. Kuki smiled.

"I am happy for you!" She cheered. Abby smiled at her.

"Me too." She said. Just then, the door bell ring. Kuki got up and open it to see ace standing there.

"Here, you're coat." He said, handing it to her. Kuki smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She said and close the door. She sighed. _One more day until the prom, better pick out my dress._ As though reading her mind, abby popped up with a dress. It was white and golde with golden gloves too.

"Here you go." She said. Kuki gasped at how beautiful it was.

"Thanks abby!" She hugged her and grabbed the dress. After shopping, the two went home, thinking about the prom. _I have to tell him! _Kuki thought as she ate quietly with her family.

**End Transmission**

Not the best chapter I made, but it was an O.K. Please R&R


	11. We're here!

A/N: Don't kill me for taking so long please! I just forgot this story! So here's the next the chapter of the story! (gives everyone a cookie and a hug)

Kuki sighed as her mother finished doing her hair, which was up with two curls on the side of her face. Suddenly the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Mushi said, opening the door. It was Ace.

"Hi Icey!" She said.

"It's Ace." Ace said, chuckling.

"That's what I said! Icey! Come on it, kuki's upstairs!" Ace walked in and sat near Mr. Sanban, who was enjoying a game of Football on tv.

"Kooks, your date is here!" Mushi yelled, eating a cookie. "And mom, add more sugar!" She said, sitting next to her dad. When kuki finally came downstairs, she smiled at ace, but the smile was hiding a sad look behind it. _I wish wally was here._ She thought. Ace's mouth dropped open and mushi pushed it back closed.

"You'll catch flies." She mumbled, watching the game after doing so.

"You look stunning." Kuki smiled and giggled nervously. Why wouldn't she? After five weeks of nothing but pain, it's hard to keep a straight up lie so you can fool your date into thinking you like this kind of thing. Mushi could easily read her face though and pushed both of them out the door.

"Have a wonderful time at the prom! Oh, and if wally is there, tell him hi and I'll send him some snacks. Speaking of which, mom, you really need to add sugar when you're baking cookies." She said, throwing the unfinished cookie away while her mother gave her a lecture about how sugar is not good for your body and blah, blah, blah. _Who cares?_ Kuki thought and giggled. Ace, however, didn't get the joke.

"What? Your mother is right. Sugar isn't really good for your body. In fact, did you know-" _Oh here it comes. The 'Did you know?' facts. Geeze, can this guy keep his mouth shut for one freaking second?! It's like a broken radio! JUST TURN IT OFF!!_

"Um, Ace?" Ace looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, um," _CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE FREAKING SECOND? DAMN, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WALLY'S NOT TALKING TO ME!_

"Do you think we could just, I dunno, listen to music while we're in the car?" She asked. Ace nodded and shut up. _THANK YOU!!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the prom, wally and jenny were...doing nothing.

"Wally, I want to dance." Jenny said, poking her lips out. Wally whinched. _I hope she's not thinking that she's cute when she does that._ He thought.

"Can we have some punch first? I'm kinda thirsty." He lied. He really wanted to stall time to see kuki.

"Hmm, okay, but give me a kiss first." Jenny, poking her lips out again. Wally started to sweat and looking around to see a nerd talking to some other chick. He grabbed him and the dude poke out his lips, kissing jenny. Wally threw him back just in the nick of time when jenny open her eyes.

"Thank you, now to the punch bowl!" She said as both of them made their way to the bowl. Wally was eyeing the door to see if kuki was coming or not, while jenny, however, was eyeing him. _God, he has been eyeing that door all night. What's so great about it? Geeze, it's ugly and needs a new make over. Why can't I catch his eye? I'm smart and beautiful! That door has nothing! I'm WAAAAAYYY better than that rusty old door. Gosh, it's soooooo ugly! How can anyone stand to be around it? I mean-_ While jenny's thoughts were...continuing, wally sighed. _Man, what if the whole was put off? She's not coming._ He thought as he gave up. Jenny smiled. _FINALLY! That door lost! Haha, take that you ugly old door!_ (Making them a complete idiot is so much fun! ) She thought.

"I want to dance now."

"Okay."

* * *

When kuki and ace FINALLY got there, kuki look like she was going to faint.

"And then, once the sugar leaves the body, the body-"

"OKAY!" She sighed. "Look, we're here, can we just go through the door?" _AND HAVE YOU STOP BLABBERING ABOUT HOW THE BODY WILL ACT IF SUGAR WAS IN IT?!_ She thought.

"Okay." Smiling, kuki took him by the arm and went in.

Wally looked bored while jenny was smiling. _I won! Whoo! Stupid door!_ At the mention of the door, the doors opened, revealing kuki and ace. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

**End Transmission**


	12. A happy ending

Twin: Hi, my name is none of your business, but call me Twin because I act just like KNDfreak (looks around) Hey, where is she?

KF: AHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away from an angry mob)

Angry Mob: After her! (chases KF)

Twin:....okay, she's busy right now, but-

KF: (yells) YOU CAN'T START THE STORY YET! I'M THE AUTHOR!

Twin: So what? You're busy

KF: (yells again) SO? I'VE BEEN WRITTING THIS STORY BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG!

Twin: Yet you haven't finished it? Geeze, you're lazy. Maybe you'll get a reward for it.

KF: ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY OKAY? JUST HELP ME WITH THEM! (points at mob)

Angry Mob: (chants) We want chapter! We want chapter! We want chapter!

Twin: I heard there was a sale in JC penny.

Angry Mob: Cool! (goes away)

KF: Few! Glad's that over!

Twin: (looks at the reviews) DAMN! It's been WAAAY too long for you not to update (grabs pitchfork)

KF: (gulps) mommy (runs away)

Twin: Enjoy! (chases after KF)

* * *

Kuki smiled weakenly, almost sick to her stomach. She then looked at wally, who did nothing, but stared at her. Blushing, she tried to make her way to him, but was pulled by ace before she could.

"Come on kooks! Let's dance." He said, smiling. Kuki sighed. That was it! She just had enough of this guy!

"Listen, Ace, I know you mean well, but I need to talk to wally for a bit, okay?" Ace frowned.

"But...why?"

"It's hard to understand, but I need to. To make things right between us, no hard feelings, okay?" Ace sighed and nodded. Smiling, kuki rushed towards wally. Ace looked at them before walking away from the scene. With kuki, she started to talk to him, but wally decided not to listen.

"Wally, please forgive me, I didn't mean to make you angry with me." She said.

"You like him, don't you?" Wally asked, forgetting the subject. Kuki didn't know what to do. She was torn between hurt and anger. Finally, having enough of this game, she glared at him.

"Wally, I spent 24 hours listening to him about something that wasn't important. He was getting on my last nerves because I couldn't talk to you and he keeps getting the way. When I FINALLY do, you blow me off! Wallabee beatles, for as long as I live, I do not and I repeat **do not** like him nor will I ever." Before wally could say something, kuki continued.

"And sure, I might had a crush on him, but that wasn't major. Plus, not that I see it, I don't even want to know why I liked him in the first place!" Wally, trying to say a word, was cut off as kuki kept talking and talking.

"Then you had to go with somebody else, not knowing how hurtful that was for me to hear that and then just SEEING you kiss **her**-" She pointed at the girl wally was dating, but Jenny was somewhere else in her mind. "Ugh, do I even want to know how did you not get sick from kissing her?"

"Kooks I-"

"Wally, I know our times together wasn't the sweetest, but there's something you should know,"

"Kuki, wait, I need to say something too."

"Wally,"

"Kuki,"

"I LOVE YOU!" Both of them shouted, causing everyone to stop and looked at them. Seeing the stares, both of them blushed and looked at each other before smiling.

"Kooks, I that's what I've been trying to tell you from my actions! I'm not good with the confession things, but, I loved you from the moment I saw you. I didn't know that was annoying you so much. I'm sorry." Kuki shooked her head.

"No, **I'm** sorry. I didn't know you where trying to tell me that until now. Can you ever forgive me for acting like a clueless person?" Wally cupped her face and she blushed. He smiled.

"Of course, can you forgive me for acting like a jerk?" Kuki giggled.

"Of course I can! You're so sweet." With that being said, she kissed him hard on the lips. Blushing very red, wally kissed her back. From the side of the Gym, Ace sighed as he watched the lovebirds kiss. Jenny slowly walked towards him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He repeated. Jenny scoffed slightly at the scene.

"The only reason he chose her was because she looks just like me." She mumbled, glaring at Kuki. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I somehow doubt that." Back with the couple, they broke apart and flashed a smile to each other.

"I love you." Kuki mouthed.

"I love you too." _So much that you can't even decribe it._ He secretly thought, blushing. Kuki giggled and kissed him on the cheek. With hoagie, he sighed, smiling at them when abby showed up.

"Hey beautiful." Abby blushed.

"Not so bad youself." Suddenly she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed before landing on the ground. She giggled. The prom was over and everyone went home. Kuki and wally were the last to leave, holding each other's hands.

* * *

KF: And there you go! The last chapter of the story

Twin: Aww, so fluffy! Make a sequel!

KF: (faints)

Twin: That's a yes! Don't know when she'll make it, but she will! It's a promise! Please R&R


End file.
